gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fall of Goldenbaum (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 23 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 24 | a-next-episode = }} The Fall of Goldenbaum (Japanese: 黄金樹は（ゴールデンバウム）倒れた) is the 23rd episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis An uprising takes place in Westerland, one of Duke Otho von Braunschweig's territories. He decides to kill all the inhabitants via a nuclear strike. Reinhard von Lohengramm hears about the plan and wants to send a fleet to stop it, but Paul von Oberstein thinks it is better to let it happen, so that the monstrous act can be recorded and used as propaganda against the high nobles. Reinhard hesitates and decides to think about it instead of simply ordering the attack stopped, and Oberstein's plan succeeds because he lied about the time of the strike, an act for which Reinhard is angered at his subordinate for, but does not punish. The images are then broadcasted throughout the Empire: Reinhard becomes the hero of the commoners and, even in Geiersburg Fortress, many think it is time to get rid of the high nobles. The Lippstadt Fleet makes a last sortie, but is defeated; Baron Flegel is killed by his men when he wants to make a suicide attack, and his crew flees to Fezzan. Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, too proud to surrender, decides to commit suicide, but Bernhard von Schneider advises him to seek asylum in the Free Planets Alliance instead. Braunschweig is forced to commit suicide by Ansbach, his chief retainer, who promises to avenge him. September : Geiersburg falls to Reinhard's forces, marking the end of the Lippstadt League. Appendices Memorable quotes "Now the Goldenbaum Dynasty is finished. How can it stands, when it cuts off its own limbs?" :– Ansbach, on Otho von Braunschweig's decision to nuke the planet Westerland "′The conqueror cannot succeed without dirtying his hands?' Very well. We'll do as you say." :– Reinhard von Lohengramm, to Paul von Oberstein, after the Westerland Massacre "I have served the Goldenbaum Dynasty as a soldier for over forty years. If it is to be destroyed, then my final duty is to share in its fate. Even then, I am only a worthless old man.''" :– '''Willibald Joachim von Merkatz, to Adalbert von Fahrenheit Music *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 7: I. Langsam - Allegro risoluto, ma non troppo (00:00:00) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 9: I. Andante comodo (00:02:34) *Richard Wagner – Der fliegende Holländer: Act 1 (00:08:52) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): IV. Finale. Bewegt, doch nicht schnell (00:09:23) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 7: III. Scherzo: Schattenhaft. Fließend aber nicht zu schnell (00:13:25) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): II. Adagio. Sehr feierlich und sehr langsam (00:16:06) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 3: I. Kräftig entschieden (00:18:30) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Kobayashi Osamu as Otho von Braunschweig *Inoue Makio as Ansbach *Futamata Issei as Flegel *Naya Gorō as Willibald Joachim von Merkatz *Hayami Shō as Adalbert von Fahrenheit *Meguro Kōsuke as Bernhard von Schneider *Hashi Takaya as Ernest Mecklinger *Ishimaru Hiroya as Karl Robert Steinmetz *Horiuchi Kenyū as Anton Fellner *Nakata Jōji as Leopold Schumacher *Kakegawa Hirohiko as Jakob Hauptmann *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Okamoto Tatsuya *Episode Director: Okamoto Tatsuya, Noshitani Mitsutaka and Ueno Fumihiro *Animation Director: Oda Fujio and Suzuki Shinichi Category:LOGH episodes